Six Inches, Please
by Goodnamestaken
Summary: Your regular sandwich shop now has a new employee. On your breaks you like to grab a quick lunch, eat, then leave. Will this all change once you meet a shy, shaking boy behind the counter. Makoto Tachibana x Reader
1. Chapter 1

This is my first upload here so please leave comments and suggestions, I'd love to hear from you 3 ~Tiana-Chan

It had just been like any other day on the till but you were glad of the break. The high street was busy for a market day but it was the same stalls as you see every week and none of them interested you. Funeral planning, garden ornaments or pies with every kind of meat. You wondered what kind of person would buy all three one after another as you walked into the shopping centre. Grateful of the cool air, the fans did a good job of stopping the heat getting in. Your feet took you to the regular sandwich shop and the familiar smell hit you before the shop was visible. There were a few familiar faces of the employees but most seemed to be taking a break, eating. Standing at the counter for longer than usual, the purple haired girl called to someone out the back. A brown haired boy walked out, looking way too…big to be in that small serving counter. His broad shoulders were contrasted with a kind, nervous face. You tell him the type of bread and he had to look at the pictures, swiping his finger along until he saw the correct one.

"Six inches please."

You smile at him, watching his shaking hands cut the bread. He filled the foot-long sandwich with your order. You didn't have the heart to tell him it was wrong; you were happy to pay. When he was done, he looked so proud of himself it made your heart melt. His name badge said 'Makoto' and it suited him. Taking the sandwich, you eat alone - as usual – but he was on your mind. You could hear him apologising and getting things wrong, and apologising… but he never gave up. Your break would be over soon but you turned to the counter.

"Good luck!"

He seemed to have known it was for him because he spun around in surprise, closing his eyes into the happiest smile you'd ever seen. You may only work Saturdays but you hope that this wouldn't be the last time you see him.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was on your mind all week, distracting you. It's strange, you only know his name as he's having this effect on you. His hazel eyes showed no pain, only happiness. Walking in on your break seemed somewhat out of the ordinary. You felt like it was some sort of trespassing, or that may have been your nerves. Standing in line, you see him behind the counter. A smile played on your lips as he beamed to every customer. This must be his second shift as he seems just as shaky as last Saturday. When you step up, his eyes light up.

"I remember you!"

You aren't sure why but it makes your heart flutter that he recognised you. He looks down at your chest and you blink, caught unaware.

"Just like last week, you forgot to take your lanyard off."

You hand lifts to your neck and your fingers trail itchy fabric. Shit. So he remembers you from a mistake, can this day get any more embarrassing?! You gave him a brave smile and nod.

"That's me!"

He takes your order with shaking hands, correct this time. His co-worker took your money and put it in the till. She was the one with blue hair from before. She looked fed up and bored, a major contrast to the brown haired boy. She mumbled some sort of thanks in her monotone voice. Makoto chipped in, wishing you a nice day. Sitting down to eat, you see a group of boys walk in, one just as bubbly as Makoto himself. There was a boy with black hair and another with dark blue (and vivid red glasses, whoa, easy on the eyes) and finally a blonde haired boy with deep brown eyes? No…they seemed slightly more... red? Makoto beamed at them, they must be his friends. They walked around, thankfully no queue, and ordered their food. You watch them talk and laugh, feeling the positive vibes from their happy greeting. As you finish, you throw your rubbish in the bin and turn around as you hear his voice.

"Same time next week?"

You nod and smile, awkwardly waving goodbye to the group. Walking out, you bite your lip to hide a smile, thankful that you met the brown haired boy.


	3. Chapter 3

By this time, you were certain he knew who you were and where you worked (because you had left your lanyard on before) and it felt nice. Although, you knew his name but he didn't know yours. You kept thinking up a natural way to tell him but, sighing, you knew it was hopeless. Just then, your thoughts were interrupted by someone walking towards your till. You stand up and start to lift your head.

"Hello my name is-"

You start to say your name but you see who it is and you freeze. He gives a light laugh as he sees realisation sweep your face. You start to blush hard, caught out of your comfort zone.

"You spend so much of your break at my work so I thought I'd return the favour."

He smiled wide and you couldn't help but giggle to him. He took a look around the shop and placed the items on the counter. You smile a little, giving him the regular customer treatment…although there was an undertone of flirting. He hands you the money and touched your hand longer and it made you blush a little. Before he turned to leave, he flashed a signature smile, winking:

"See you in half an hour?"

You nod dumbly as he bounced out the door. Looking at the time, you see he was right, he even has the time of your break memorised. Half an hour later, you walk to the sandwich shop and smiled at him. It was empty and the rest of the employees where nowhere to be seen. You stood in line and, to your surprise, started to make your usual order. Giggling you smiled at him, watching. Flashing an innocent smile, he took your money but you realised that he waited, suddenly looking nervous.

"Hey…um…could I possibly…I mean…could I get your number?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is all madness! Only a few weeks ago you were just minding your own business, going about your day on your own but now… you think someone _likes_ you. I mean, you are pretty certain he is. Well, you were fairly sure. Now, you look at your phone every five minutes because of the possibility he might text…or call. You couldn't take your mind off it, even watching TV, you were distracted. No matter how loud Gordon Ramsey shouted, it was nothing compared to the thoughts in your head. Doubts start to set in; it's not like he said he would use my number… Oh don't be ridiculous! He'll call… maybe….

Makoto hung upside down on his bed, as if the rushing blood to his head could make him think better. All it did was make him feel sick so he straightened himself again. His phone sat on the bed where he has left it only 20 seconds before. Reaching over, he picked it up, only to put it down again. He has to wait, as Rin pointed out to him. He also has to not leave it too long, like Nagisa said, otherwise she'll think he doesn't like her. Maybe he could take Rei's advice and text, or maybe he could listen to Sousuke and call her. Haru wasn't much help, although a great help in perfecting his Mackerel dish by using a new trick of Haru's- No! He needs to focus, otherwise he could really mess this up. Right, he's doing it! Right… In a minute. Ten minutes later, he grabbed his phone, texting quickly before he could change his mind.

~Heya…~

~oh! It's me Makoto, I forgot to say…~

~Unless you've forgotten my name, in that case, I'm sandwich guy~

~heya, no, it's okay…I remember you, six inches guy…~

~Wait? W…what?~

~What I always order…forget I said anything…~

~So I was wondering…if you…wanted to meet up?~

~I would love to! Saturdays are best for me~

~me too…is there anything in particular you want to do?~

~There's an arcade not far from the shop with a nice burger place~

~That sounds perfect! I am free this Saturday if that works for you~

~Shall we meet outside my shop at 12? ~

~I'll see you then, It's a date~


	5. Chapter 5

You stood outside your shop at quarter to twelve. You definitely didn't want to keep you waiting but you knew he most likely turn up at the prearranged time. Suddenly, though the crowd, you see him, walking absentmindedly, not seeing you. Well, he wasn't expecting you to have the same idea as him! Moving closer, he notices you and for about 10 meters, he doesn't know what to do with himself, knowing you're watching him walk. When he finally turned up to you, you smiled a little. He said this was a date…so that must mean he likes you.

"I like what you're wearing"

You smiled and it was true! He wore a red shirt with a black tie, casual but smart with black jeans and trainers. He suddenly clocked that he should probably say something about your appearance, how could he have forgotten! As he opened his mouth, you press a gentle finger to his lips with a cheeky smile.

"Never mind that, let's get going!"

Taking his hand, you smile as his startled expression makes you laugh. He soon followed you, blind to where the both of you needed to go. One ten-minute walk later and you stood in front of the arcade. Walking inside, you nod to the man giving change and stood by your favourite machine. He moves beside you a few minutes later with a big bag of coins and watched your eyes light up. After a quick hug, you sit on the stool and realised it wasn't big enough for both of them. You moved him to sit down and you smiled.

"Would it be at all awkward if I sat on your knee?"

It was a risky move but he was enjoying your bubbly, confident attitude. He nodded and helped you get comfortable perched on his knee. Having practiced a lot in this arcade, you poke your tongue out (the key to winning) and time exactly when the coin needs to drop. More money was coming out the bottom than was going in and you beamed, proud of yourself. Grabbing another bag, you fill it with your earnings and smile.

"Shall we totally waste this on mini air hockey?"

This was the best date she had ever been on and it had barely started. He hardly said a word, he was just quietly observing you, admiring you. Every new angle brought new beauty he hadn't seen before and you were doing the same.


End file.
